Geständnis
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Spielt nach Folge 3x14. Elejah, Klena irgendwie


_**Geständnis**_

_Elenas Sicht: _

Im Nachhinein fragte ich mich, wie ich so dumm sein konnte.

Wie hatte ich nur eine Sekunde glauben können, dass er auch wenn er mich braucht, mich nicht in blinder Wut umbringen würde und es später bereuen würde?

Trotzdem war ich anscheinend todesmutig genug hier her zu kommen, um es ihm zu erzählen.

Drei Nächte lange zermürbende Schuldgefühle und eine angsteinflößende Erkenntnis, waren schuld, dass ich hier war.

Ich meine, wer ist schon so dumm und bringt sich freiwillig in die Höhle des Löwen, wenn er genau wusste dass der Löwe die Beute am liebsten mochte?

Doch ich schweife ab.

Zu sagen dass Klaus überrascht war, mich hier in seinem Zimmer zu sehen, war eine glatte Untertreibung dieses Jahrhunderts und da ich mich mit übernatürlichen Wesen auskannte, wusste ich wovon ich sprach, bei Jahrhundert.

Dies hielt noch weiter an, als ich gefragt hatte, ob wir ungestört reden konnten.

Aber die wirkliche Kehrtwende kam dann, als ich ihm erzählte was seine Mutter, Esther, für einen Plan hat.

Jetzt konnte man nicht mehr einfach von Wut oder Zorn reden, das wäre ein wirklich milder Ausdruck, sehr mild.

Ich hatte es mir eigentlich so gedacht, ich war der Doppelgänger und er brauchte mein Blut, also würde er mich sicher nicht für diesen Verrat töten, ganz besonders dann, wenn er nichts anderes von mir erwartet hatte.

Ich meine es müsste ihm klar sein, das ich seinen Tod wollte, also würde er sich ganz sicher nicht verraten fühlen oder in irgendeiner Weise enttäuscht.

Wie gesagt, so in der Art hatte ich mir das gedacht.

Aber jetzt, wo er mit Dingen um sich warf, die Faust auf den Tisch schlug, sodass er unter ihm zerbracht, genau in diesem Augenblick war ich mir meiner Annahme gar nicht mehr so sicher.

„Ich hab es geglaubt!", schrie er und seine Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen, als könnte er damit Blitze losschicken. „Ich hab wirklich geglaubt sie hätte mir verziehen! Sie hat gesagt das wir wieder einer Familie sein sollten!"

Die Verzweiflung seiner Worte brachte das Mitleid, in mir hoch und wäre es jedes andere Wesen als Klaus gewesen, so wäre ich wohl sofort zu ihm gestürzt und hätte ihn in den Arm genommen.

Denn ehrlich, ich war mir gerade nicht sicher, ob er losweinen würde oder den nächst besten, der durch die Tür kam, umbringen würde.

Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, das ich etwas tun musste und so dumm wie ich nun mal war, da wir es sowieso schon festgestellt hatten, tat ich das nun einmal.

Deswegen ging ich auf ihn zu und legte zögernd eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Eine wirklich dämliche, so dämliche Idee, aber die hatte ich heute schon den ganzen Tag, da machte das jetzt auch nichts mehr aus.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit legte sich dadurch auf mich, aber zu meiner Überraschung funkelte er mich nicht wütend an, sondern seine Augen spiegelten Misstrauen und Neugier wieder.

„Da stellt sich die Frage, warum hast du das getan?

Warum hast du mir das alles gesagt?"

Ich wich automatisch wieder zurück, als er aufstand und vor mich trat. Seinen Atem spürte ich auf meinem Gesicht.

In der Tat, war das eine äußerst gute und interessante Frage.

Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde es war ein spontaner Einfall und ich wusste nicht genau wieso ich das getan hatte.

Es lag ganz ehrlich daran, dass ich es wirklich gewollt hatte.

„Ich will das du stirbst, versteh das bloß nicht falsch!

Nur…"

Plötzlich stoppte ich, ich konnte ihn doch nicht tatsächlich den Grund verraten, das wäre doch wohl der Gipfel an Dummheit, den ich heute begehen würde.

Sowas tat man einfach nicht.

Man verriet seinem größten Feind nicht einfach eine ihm unbekannte Schwäche.

„Nur, was?", fragte er grinsend nach und irgendwie hatte ich in dem Moment das Gefühl, so tief in der Falle zu sitzen wie noch nie, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er wohl wusste was mich hierzu bewegt hatte.

Das Grinsen war einfach zu deutlich.

„Nur einfach nicht zu dem Preis."

Es wäre eine wage Antwort, wenn mein Gegenüber einen IQ von unter 80 hätte oder auch ein völlig Fremder.

So allerdings war es eine wohl präzise Antwort genug für das Dilemma, in dem ich mich befand.

Klaus schmunzelte und drehte sich dann um.

„Dann sollten wir wohl eine Möglichkeit finden, das ganze wieder aufzuheben, um Elijah zu retten, ganz nebenbei dann auch mich und meine Geschwister."

Ganz nebenbei, versteht sich.

Danke, hacken wir drauf rum.

„Bonnie wird uns wohl nicht helfen und alle anderen meiner Freunde bezeichnen das als Kollateralschaden."

Ups, vielleicht hätte ich das nicht so ausdrücken sollen.

Vielleicht hätte ich auch heute länger ausschlafen sollen, damit ich nicht solch dumme Aussagen machen würde.

Vielleicht hätte mich diese Tatsache auch davon abgehalten hier her zu kommen.

Immer noch amüsiert von mir, und damit Gottseidank nicht wütend, wandte er sich wieder zu mir.

„Du glaubst es nicht, aber du bist nicht die einzige, die magische Verbindungen hat.

Also Elena, ich denke wir haben sowas wie eine Art Bündnis, meinst du nicht?

Wir sind sowas wie Verbündete mit diesem ersten heimlichen Treffen."

Ich runzelte verwundert die Stirn.

„Erstes Treffen?", fragte ich verwirrt nach.

Er hob in Ruhe seine Skizzen auf, so als hätte er all den Ärger schon verarbeitet und als würde er keine Probleme haben.

„Oh ja.

Weißt du diese Sache hat mir wieder einmal gezeigt, dass das Blut eines Doppelgängers, zu einigen Dingen der Schlüssel ist.

Ich bin mir sicher auch, für die Lösung dieses Fluches, besonders wenn er uns mit deinem Blut beschert wurde", sprach er locker aus und obwohl seine Stimme normal klang, weder irgendwie böse, noch freundlich, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter.

„Du willst doch helfen, oder?

Ich meine natürlich du willst Elijah helfen.

Du willst es so sehr, dass du hierher zu mir gekommen bist, mit dem Wissen, das ich sicher nicht über die Nachricht erfreut sein werde.

Das bedeutet, dass es dir sehr wichtig sein muss, das Elijah lebt."

Geschockt sah ich ihn an, obwohl ich gewusst hatte, dass ich ihn mit meiner Beichte hatte, eine Schwäche geliefert, war es doch schrecklich sie dann ins Gesicht geschleudert zu bekommen.

Obwohl es wirklich nicht unerwartet gewesen war.

Natürlich war Elijah mir wichtig.

So wichtig, dass ich ihn vor meiner Erkenntnis irgendwie als Freund bezeichnet hätte.

Das war eigentlich lächerlich, denn bis auf ein tiefes Verständnis und ein paar Gespräche, hatten wir keine wirklichen Erlebnisse, die uns mit einander verbanden.

Aber da war was, was ich nicht hatte beschreiben können.

Nach drei Tagen, in denen ich damit in Gedanken klar kommen musste, das Elijah sterben würde und es sich für mich anfühlte wie der Untergang der Welt, wusste ich was das war.

Dämliche unkontrollierbare immer einen in die Quere kommende Liebe.

Das war doch wirklich beschissen.

Resigniert nickte ich einfach nur. „Ich helfe", gab ich ihm die Antwort, die er erwartet hatte.

In den nächsten Tagen stellte ich fest, dass meine Hilfe wie folgt aussah: Ich machte einfach weiter wie bisher, ging brav zur Schule, traf mich mit Freunden(log diese alle an oder schwieg sie an, um eben jenes zu vermeiden) und traf mich ab und zu mit Klaus, damit er mir von seinen Fortschritten berichtete.

Eigentlich war bis auf das lügen, das alles gar nicht so schwer, ließen wir meine schrecklichen Schuldgefühle und meine herzzerreißende Angst um Elijah mal außer Acht.

Das war wirklich gar nicht so schwer mit der Hilfe.

Eines Nachmittags saß ich auf dem Sofa des Lockwoods Anwesens, wo unser Hauptquartier oder sowas in der Art war, da Tyler ihm treu war und er Carol anscheinend beeinflusst hatte. Vielleicht war sie auch ganz einfach normal von ihm verzaubert, so sicher war ich mir da nicht.

„Dein Blut ist das was uns verbindet, das bedeutet das Verbindungsglied muss gekappt werden, um den Fluch wieder aufzuheben", präsentierte mir Klaus die Lösung und ich sackte weiter in das Sofa hinein.

Die Erkenntnis dessen was das für mich bedeutete, war wirklich nicht schwer zu verstehen.

„Ich muss sterben", stellte ich schlicht fest.

Jetzt könnte ich diesen inneren Monolog von Bella Swan aufsagen, wo davon die Rede ist, das Sterben für Menschen die man liebt gar nicht so schlimm war.

Sicher, natürlich würde ich das tun, hatte es sogar schon oft genug versucht, aber die Wahrheit war nun einmal, ich wollte nicht sterben.

Aber daran zu denken das Elijah starb, kam dem Tod irgendwie auch gleich, also könnte man sagen was solls.

Nach meinem Tod wäre es wenigstens vorbei.

Langsam nickte ich, stand wohl immer noch unter Schock. „Ist gut", sprach ich monoton aus.

Klaus verdrehte darüber die Augen, also würde ich völlig übertreiben.

„Jetzt mach mal einen Punkt.

Nur weil du sterben sollst, heißt es noch lange nicht dass du Tod bleiben musst.

Wie lange lebst du jetzt schon mit Vampiren?

Ist dir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass der Tod nicht das Ende sein muss?

Hast du es selbst noch nicht oft genug erlebt?", fragte er spöttisch nach und ich versteifte mich automatisch.

Er meinte, dass ich ein Vampir werden sollte.

Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, besonders nachdem ich mehrmals mit Blut gefüttert wurde und mir gedroht wurde mich zu verwandeln.

Besonders als ich wirklich glaubte nach dem Opferritual als Vampir aufzuwachen, hatte ich mich damit auseinander gesetzt.

Diesmal würde es kein Entkommen geben, entweder Vampir oder Tod.

„Komm schon, Elena.

Wofür haltet ihr mich alle eigentlich?

Du hast mir geholfen, wirklich ohne etwas für dich zu fordern, wenn es auch nicht wirklich um mich geht.

Aber ich zahle meine Schulden, besonders dann wenn es mir nicht zum Nachteil gereicht.

Stell dir vor, du hättest dann auch noch etwas davon, das Elijah lebt."

Wütend stand ich auf und funkelte ihn an.

„Hör gefälligst auf, mir das immer wieder vorzuhalten!

Also schön, machen wir das so!", sagte ich und wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen.

Klaus aber verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, nein, Elena.

Hast du denn gar keinen Sinn für Stil?

Wenn man so einen Trumpf hat, dann spielt man ihn geschickt aus und hast du denn noch nie etwas von einer gesunden Portion Theatralik gehört?

Das müssen wir groß aufziehen.

Außerdem hätte ich davor gern noch etwas von deinem Blut, besonders wenn ich nie wieder welches davon bekomme."

Augenblicklich hielt ich ihn meinen Arm hin und genervt von mir seufzte er und winkte ab.

Wir hatten eindeutig nicht den gleichen Sinn für Theatralik.

Klaus fand heraus, dass Esther sie am Vollmond töten wollte, bis dahin hatten wir noch neun Tage Zeit.

In denen wurde mir Blut abgenommen und anderes zugeführt.

Ich ernährte mich gesund und ich konnte am Ende nicht mehr sagen, wie viel Blut er von mir bekommen hatte.

Zum vorletzten Abend bekamen Damon, Stefan und ich eine Einladung zum Essen und am liebsten hätte ich Klaus dafür den Hals umgedreht, wenn ich es denn könnte.

Musste er es wirklich so machen.

Ich bekam zwei Stunden davor noch sein Blut eingeflößt, bevor wir zum Essen zu den Mikaelsons gingen.

Die Stimmung war schon vorher schlecht, da es erst einmal ewig gedauert hatte, das Damon und Stefan zustimmten und dann erinnerten sich die beiden wohl noch gut an das letzte Essen.

Ehrlich ich wusste nicht wie das gewesen war, aber das hier war auf jedenfall schweigsam und verspannt.

Obwohl Klaus Bruder Kol aufgelegt zu Witzen war, die ich sonst nur von Damon hörte, aber ebenfalls in unangebrachten Situationen.

Wie sonst auch fiel es mir schwer darüber zu lachen.

„Wisst ihr", fing Klaus amüsiert an und ich wollte irgendwie nicht da sein. „Es ist doch erstaunlich wie gut dass hier alles funktioniert.

Ich meine das heißt doch, das man heutzutage sogar seinen Feinden vertrauen kann."

Dabei grinste er in die Runde und sah eigentlich niemand bestimmtes an, trotzdem musste ich aufpassen, mich nicht zu verschlucken und legte vorsichtshalber die Gabel weg und ließ das Essen, da ich glaubte, das es unschön enden würde.

„Oh, ja. Es ist doch toll wie wir uns alle so wunderbar verstehen", meinte Damon sarkastisch.

Klaus störte sich nicht an diesem Ton, sondern nickte einfach nur zustimmend.

„Dagegen ist das mit der Familie viel schwieriger.

Ich meine auf ihr Wort verlässt man sich viel mehr und dann ist ihr Verrat wirklich sehr schmerzhaft."

Mein Herz schlug automatisch schneller und ich wünschte er würde es nicht so dermaßen in die Länge ziehen.

Ich hatte mich am Tischbein festgeklammert.

„Niklaus, es reicht!", warnte Esther ihn, doch er störte sich nicht daran.

Alle Augen lagen nun entweder wachsam oder neugierig auf ihn.

Ich achtete dabei darauf, nicht zu Elijah zu sehen.

Klaus stand auf und ging zu mir, er legte seine Hände auf meine Schulter und ich schaute augenblicklich zu meinem Teller.

Das Essen darauf kam mir auf einmal seltsam faszinierend vor.

„Nehmen wir doch einfach mal unsere Mutter.

Sie sagt sie hätte mir verziehen, uns alle verziehen, aber dabei ist das einzige was sie von Anfang an wollte, unser aller Tod."

Er sprach es so ruhig und gelassen aus, als würde er über das Wetter plaudern.

Weiter stieg die Angst in mir hoch.

Auch ohne hinzusehen, wusste ich dass alle sehr wohl geschockt aussahen.

„Niklaus, was willst du…", begann Elijah, doch Klaus unterbrach ihn.

„Ich will genau das damit sagen.

Mutter ist eine Verräterin und sie will unser aller Tod. Sie hat Elenas Blut genommen und es uns untergemischt, damit wir alle verbunden sind. So kann sie, wenn sie einen von uns tötet, alle töten.

Das ist wirklich sehr clever, das muss man ihr schon zugestehen.

Ich meine wer würde auch seine Mutter verdächtigen, dass sie alle ihre Kinder umbringen will.

Sowas tut man einfach nicht."

Stimmt, Rabenmutter würde man das wohl nennen, abgesehen davon das ihre Kinder wohl wirklich Monster waren, aber trotzdem hieß das nicht das sie so etwas alle verdient hatten.

Besonders sollte sowas nicht eine Mutter tun.

„Der gute liebe Finn hat ihr natürlich geholfen und würde das Opferlamm spielen.

Aber weißt du Mutter, so ganz klug warst du dann doch nicht.

Ich meine du hast die Selbstlosigkeit und das Mitgefühl unserer lieben Elena unterschätzt."

Ich weiß es, ich weiß es ganz genau, ohne es zu sehen.

Alle sehen mich an.

„Oh, ja. Elena ist wirklich sehr lieb gewesen.

Danke, meine Teuerste", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr.

„Ich schätzte, du hast verloren!", meinte Klaus schlicht und nur einen Moment spürte ich die Hände an meinem Hals, dann war alles vorbei.

_Klaus Sicht: _

Ich veranstaltete ein kleines Dinner, zu dem ich die Salvatores und Elena einlud.

Die Stimmung war wie erwartet nicht die beste, aber ich war mir sicher keiner würde diesen Abend je vergessen.

Dafür hatte ich mit meinen Vorbereitungen gesorgt und auch Elena würde daran einen größeren Anteil haben, als sie vielleicht glaubte.

„Wisst ihr", fing belustigt das neue Tischgespräch an und ich wusste genau, dass Elena das gar nicht gefiel. „Es ist doch erstaunlich wie gut dass hier alles funktioniert.

Ich meine das heißt doch, das man heutzutage sogar seinen Feinden vertrauen kann."

Ich grinste bei meinen Worten in die Runde hinein und spürte durch Elenas Herzschlag, wie nervös sie plötzlich wurde.

Zumindest schien sie auch nicht mehr weiteressen zu können, weswegen sie die Gabel weglegte.

Elijah warf einen fragenden Blick auf sie, den sie aber nicht bemerkte, da sie es tunlichst vermied, ihn anzusehen.

„Oh, ja. Es ist doch toll wie wir uns alle so wunderbar verstehen", meinte Damon mit seiner gewohnt sarkastischen Art.

Aber das passte einfach perfekt hinein, deswegen nickte ich zustimmend.

Er hatte ja so recht.

Elena konnte man wahrlich vertrauen.

„Dagegen ist das mit der Familie viel schwieriger.

Ich meine auf ihr Wort verlässt man sich viel mehr und dann ist ihr Verrat wirklich sehr schmerzhaft."

Ich dachte daran, wie oft ich schon verraten wurde, aber keiner saß tiefer als der meiner Mutter.

Ich meine welche Mutter wollten schon den Tod all ihrer Kinder?

Egal was sie auch angestellt haben mochten.

Bei mir verstand ich es vielleicht noch, am Anfang hatte ich schließlich damit gerechnet.

Aber was war mit Elijah oder Finn, die wirklich immer ihre respektabelsten Lieblingssöhne gewesen waren.

Oder Rebekah, ihr kleines Mädchen.

Oder Kol, wie verdreht er auch war, er war noch wie ein Teenager, war nie richtig erwachsen geworden.

Aber das interessierte sie überhaupt nicht.

Elena wurde extrem nervös.

Ihr Herzschlag brachte ihr von Elijah nun argwöhnische Blicke.

„Niklaus, es reicht!", mahnte mich meine Mutter, doch sie hatte es eindeutig verspielt, mir Vorschriften zu machen.

Doch ihr Ton brachte mir das letzte Fünkchen Aufmerksamkeit aller.

Ich stand auf und ging zu Elena, legte meine Hände sanft auf ihre Schultern.

Sie schaute andächtig zu ihrem Teller und schwieg beharrlich, aber das machte nichts, es verstärkte den Effekt nur noch.

Mutter und Finn sahen mich an, wachsam, wussten nicht was ich vor hatte.

Ein toller Vorteil, den ich durchaus liebte und von Elena zu schätzen wusste, dass sie ihn mir beschert hatte.

„Nehmen wir doch einfach mal unsere Mutter.

Sie sagt sie hätte mir verziehen, uns alle verziehen, aber dabei ist das einzige was sie von Anfang an wollte, unser aller Tod."

Ich schaute ihr dabei in die Augen, um ihre Emotionen zu lesen, doch da war kein Fünkchen Reue in ihnen.

Auch die anderen sahen nun zu ihr, waren geschockt und begriffen langsam, was hier vor sich ging.

„Niklaus, was willst du…", wollte Elijah beginnen, doch dazu wollte ich sowieso gerade kommen, also unterbrach ich ihn.

„Ich will genau das damit sagen.

Mutter ist eine Verräterin und sie will unser aller Tod. Sie hat Elenas Blut genommen und es uns untergemischt, damit wir alle verbunden sind. So kann sie, wenn sie einen von uns tötet, alle töten.

Das ist wirklich sehr clever, das muss man ihr schon zugestehen.

Ich meine wer würde auch seine Mutter verdächtigen, dass sie alle ihre Kinder umbringen will.

Sowas tut man einfach nicht."

Außer natürlich unsere und trotzdem bekam sie von unseren Gästen und Rebekah, Kol und Elijah ungläubige Blicke.

Wirklich, das war keine einfache Sache, die man mal eben so schlucken konnte.

„Der gute liebe Finn hat ihr natürlich geholfen und würde das Opferlamm spielen.

Aber weißt du Mutter, so ganz klug warst du dann doch nicht.

Ich meine du hast die Selbstlosigkeit und das Mitgefühl unserer lieben Elena unterschätzt."

Sofort ruckte jeder Blick in ihre Richtung und vor allem amüsierte mich Elijahs geschockter Blick, aber auch der von den Salvatores und den anderen war wirklich nicht zu verachten.

Ich beugte mich zu ihrem Ohr herunter.

„Oh, ja. Elena ist wirklich sehr lieb gewesen.

Danke, meine Teuerste", bedanke ich leise bei mir, wusste aber dass alle es im Raum hören konnten.

Ich richtete mich normal wieder auf und blickte meiner Mutter ins Gesicht.

„Ich schätzte, du hast verloren!", sagte ich lächelnd und bevor jemand reagieren konnte, legte ich meine Hände um Elenas Hals und brach ihn ihr mit einem einzigen Ruck.

Sie fiel einfach wie eine leblose Puppe zu Boden und die Wirkung meiner Handlung war groß.

Damon und Stefan schrien, sprangen auf, doch wurden sie von mir mit einem einzigen Handgriff zurückgehalten und schleuderte beide weg.

Elijah war aufgesprungen und das Unglück stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Mutter sah nur geschockt aus, wusste sie bereits dass ich ihren Plan so vereitelt hatte?

„Weißt du Mutter, Elena und ich hatten herausgefunden, wie man den Fluch wieder brechen konnte.

Ganz einfach, rate mal!

Genau!

Man muss den Träger des Blutopfers töten, das hebt den ganzen Fluch wieder auf", meinte ich amüsiert.

Elijah sah mich an, voller Hass, doch ich warf in einen warnenden Blick zu.

Dafür hatten wir auch später noch Zeit, aber noch nie hatte ich ihn so zornig erlebt.

Aber das unterstützte die Dramatik noch viel mehr, als wenn ich ihn darin eingeweiht hätte, damit er jetzt sorgenlos rumsitzen konnte.

Mutter ließ die Gabel fallen und dann ging alles sehr schnell.

Kol wollte Mutter fassen, aber Finn hinderte ihn daran und hielt sowohl ihn, als auch Rebekah zurück.

Zusammen mit Mutter verschwand er, bevor jemand sie daran hindern konnte und ich wusste so dass es noch lange nicht vorbei war, aber wenigstens kannten wir so unseren Gegner.

Ich schaute zu den Salvatores, die anscheinend so sehr weggeschubst hatte, dass sie sich den Kopf angeschlagen hatten und so ohnmächtig geworden waren, natürlich nur vorübergehend.

Aber es erklärte warum sie Ruhe gegeben hatte.

„Ich nehme an, es hat keiner mehr Interesse am Dessert?

Ich sollte solche Bomben wirklich erst beim Alkohol platzen lassen", meinte ich und wollte mir das auf jedenfall fürs nächste Mal merken.

Im nächsten Moment wurde ich am Kragen gepackt und sah in wütende Augen.

„Du!", knurrte Elijah mit all seinem unterdrückten Zorn.

Kommentarlos packte ich seine Handgelenke und zog sie von mir weg.

„Elijah, es war zum Wohle von uns allen, das musst du schon einsehen und es hatte einen guten Grund dich nicht einzuweihen.

Was deine zukünftige Liebste betrifft, nimm sie mit, sie braucht Blut wenn sie aufwacht und wir sollten die beiden Jungen da rauswerfen.

Sie werden nachdem aufwachen sicher rumtoben und viel Ärger verbreiten.

Wir sollten uns zusammensetzten und beratschlagen was wir gegen Mutter machen, denn ich denke nicht das es ihr letzter Versuch war."

Elijah sah geschockt von ihr zu mir und begriff es langsam.

Kol machte sich daran die Salvatores rauszuwerfen und ich goss mir ein Bourbon ein.

_Elenas Sicht: _

Als ich aufwachte, dröhnte mein Kopf so sehr, dass ich glaubte ein Schädeltrauma zu haben.

Auch mein Zahnfleisch tat höllisch weh.

Ich spürte eine Hand, die über meine Schläfen streichelte und fühlte mich seltsam geborgen, sodass ich gleich wieder in den Schlaf abdriften wollte, doch ich konnte es nicht.

Deswegen schlug ich meine Augen auf.

Das Licht blendete so sehr, dass ich die Augen sofort wieder zukniff.

„Elena, du musst das trinken", hörte ich eine sanfte Stimme und öffnete meine Augen deshalb wieder.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf ein wenig, sodass ich in Elijahs Gesicht sah.

Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, was als letztes passiert war und als die Bilder in meinen Kopf schossen, wollte ich aufspringen.

Elijah hielt mich allerdings mit sanften, aber bestimmenden Griff zurück.

Er half mir dabei, mich langsam aufzurichten und dann sah ich ein Glas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit darin, in seiner Hand.

Ich hatte es schon oft genug gesehen, um zu wissen, was es war.

Blut.

„Bitte, Elena", meinte Elijah und sah mir in die Augen. „Bitte trink das", bat er mich nochmals und ich nahm das Glas in die Hand und führte es zu meinen Lippen.

Vorsichtig trank ich davon und es schmeckte nicht annähernd so schrecklich, wie es sonst getan hatte.

Nachdem es leer war, stellte Elijah das Glas weg, auf den Tisch, der vor dem Sofa stand, auf dem ich saß.

Meine Sicht begann sich langsam zu verändern und ich warf mich in Elijahs Arme.

Ich konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber mich überkam das Gefühl das ich ihn brauchte, noch mehr denn je.

„Elena, ich hatte solche Angst um dich.

Weißt du wie schrecklich es war zuzusehen, was mein Bruder mit dir getan hatte?

All der Hass, den ich den Jahrhunderten auf ihn gespürt hatte, war nichts im Vergleich dazu, als er dir das Genick gebrochen hat."

Tränen stiegen in mir hoch und ich drückte mich nur noch fester an ihn.

„Es tut mir leid.

Es tut mir leid, was ich getan hab", flüsterte ich und weinte an seiner Brust.

Alles in mir war durcheinander, da waren so viele Emotionen, so viel stärker als normal.

Meine Schuld, meine Angst, meine Liebe.

Alles kreiste in meinem Inneren wie ein Orkan.

„Du hast uns alle gerettet", meinte er sanft, aber das war nicht das was ich gemeint hatte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hätte es vorher verhindern müssen, dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen.

Es tut mir so leid", entschuldigte ich mich wieder und ich spürte seine Hand, wie sie mir über den Rücken streichelte.

„Und doch, hast du uns gerettet.

Ich danke dir", meinte er eindringlich und nahm dabei mein Gesicht in seine Hände und sah mir fest in die Augen.

Meine Mundwinkel zogen sich irgendwie nach oben und so brachte ich es zu einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Du musst wissen, ich hab es wegen dir getan", erklärte ich ehrlich und mein Herz schlug höher.

Elijah strich mir ein paar Haarsträhnen zurück.

„Das ist wirklich traurig zu erfahren, Elena.

Wie kannst du mir nur all meine Hoffnung nehmen, das du es ganz allein wegen mir getan hast?", hörte ich Kols Stimme, als er den Raum betrat.

Seine Worte brachten mich diesmal zum Grinsen.

Er reichte mir ein Glas mit irgendetwas Hochprozentigen und meinte dazu, dass es hilft.

„Weil ich heute zum ersten Mal dein Namen erfahren habe und dich vorher höchstens von weitem gesehen habe", gab ich offen und ehrlich zurück.

Theatralisch legte Kol eine Hand auf sein Herz, während Elijah mich aufs Sofa zurück zog und sich neben mich setzte.

„Das ist wirklich, wirklich hart, Elena.

Du bist wahrlich sehr mies zu mir."

Er grinste und sein Blick huschte zwischen mir und Elijah hin und her, was sein Grinsen nur noch weiter verstärkte.

„Nagut, dann werde ich jetzt mal ohne besonderen erkennbaren Grund den Raum verlassen und euch alleine lassen."

Mieser Idiot, der er war, ließ mich durch seine Abgangsworte augenblicklich erröten.

Elijah strich mir über die Wange und hatte damit sofort meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gefangen genommen.

Lächelnd sah ich ihn an und wusste in diesem Moment, das ich meine klügste Entscheidung getroffen hatte.


End file.
